


Snowman

by shipping_in_a_sea_of_sobs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fandom, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Marvel - Freeform, Service Dogs, Ship, Snow, bc I can't get away from that movie, buckynat - Freeform, cute fluffy stuff, frozen song, just help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_in_a_sea_of_sobs/pseuds/shipping_in_a_sea_of_sobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell is going on?" </p><p>"It's the sound of immature men early in the morning. It's snowing." </p><p>"And?"</p><p>"They want to play."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

Natasha leant her head against the window, watching as the snow fell along the city, her breath slow and even. She'd tuned out the music that was playing throughout the entire tower, the same song on repeat for the last two hours, starting as soon as the snow began to fall. It was getting on her nerves, and she was sure that's the only reason the rest of the team had gone outside to get away from the never-ending child song.

She turned her head with a small smile, her hand's grip on her mug of tea tightening softly as she watched the blankets wiggling around and a quiet groan. The redhead took a sip of her tea, glancing back out the window, watching as Tony was tackled by Clint, causing her to shake her head. She was sure it was the two of them that had initiated the song to play that loud this early in the morning. 

"What the hell is going on?" A gruff voice called out from under the covers of the bed, causing Natasha to let out a small laugh. 

"It's the sound of immature men early in the morning," she quipped back, shifting to face the bed, setting her mug down on the section of the window seat beside her. "It's snowing," 

"And?"

"They want to play," she told him, shaking her head. "They took out 'Ponine, Shawarma, and Chevy," the team's dogs, "they're planning an all day adventure out there," 

"And I guess that means they want us out there?" He questioned, finally moving the covers from his face. 

"Pretty much, Steve left a bunch of coats outside your door, he wanted to make sure your arm won't freeze, because if it does, Tony will try and make someone lick it, and it won't be pretty," she told him, heading over to the bed, pulling the blanket down even more to look him over. "We might get in trouble in we don't go out soon,"

James scoffed quietly, looking up at him. "What's fun without some trouble?" He asked her, shifting to tug her down to him,wrapping his arm around her waist. 

"Good question," she murmured in a soft voice, laying her arms on his chest, propping her chin up to look at him. "You didn't wake up, I'm guessing no bad dreams," she didn't really ask it, knowing that if he had had a night terror, it would've woken her up, no doubt about it.

"No bad dreams," he nodded, looking at her, his metal hand shifting forward, pushing back some of her curls out of her face. 

That was good, it was getting a lot better. When he'd first came around, he'd kept to himself, and couldn't ever sleep through the night, but finally, he was making it through most nights without waking up once. He was getting better, he was remembering more and more, some bad, but mostly good. Even better, he would finally respond to everyone when they spoke to him, when before if she was lucky, he would utter something in Russian only for her to hear. The first month or so was that, the only time he talked was more to himself, little comments that would be made, and usually in Russian, which only the two could speak fluently. 

Something had clicked in him one night, after waking up in a fumble, knocking over one of the lamps in his room as he fell from the bed. The action had alerted the redhead who had gotten up for her late night walk she always took around the tower. She'd found him in the floor, in the midst of a panic attack, one that was popular between him and the other soldier in the tower. She'd went to calm him, and he'd ended up with his head in her lap, and fallen asleep. 

Ever since then, she'd stayed in his room, only slipping in once all the lights were off throughout the place they called home. It was their secret, one she was sure wasn't that big of a secret, but it was nice to believe that. Less than a month into their sleeping arrangements, he'd remembered things about the two of them, back when they knew each other the first few times around. And since then, it was as if nothing had changed from back then. 

"Where'd you say 'Ponine is?" He asked her, causing her to look up at him. 'Ponine, short, though not very, for Éponine, was the pair's dog that they shared. She was the only girl out of the three that the team shared, and in their opinion, she was the best. She'd been brought in as a therapy dog, of sorts, for James, and the older she became, the more help she was. Their brown and black Mini Aussie had been trained to handle anything that could be thought of to keep James safe. She was there when Natasha wasn't, and that calmed Nat, knowing someone would be there to take care of him. 

"She slept with Steve and Chevy last night. He had a feeling it'd snow and he thought it'd be easier and let you sleep in, instead of coming in to get her from you," she told him, shrugging. "Making things easier," 

He nodded, leaning his head back against the pillow, the redhead still laying on his chest meticulously. "You sure we can't just skip out on it? I mean, they're great and all, but really, what does snow have to do with anything involving a team?" 

She gave him a look, pointing up to the ceiling, were one of the intercoms were, the song still playing. "Because, if we don't, that song won't stop, and when they come in, they'll sing it to us," She told him, scowling. "And its not pretty." 

"But I don't want to go...." he grumbled before he paused for a moment, turning his head to look towards the door. "You hear that?" He asked, arching an eyebrow to look down at her. 

"What?" 

"Someone's in the hall," he told her, shifting to sit up in the bed in the slightest, shifting to grab the covers to put over Natasha's body. 

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him, though didn't fight when he quieted her.

He hushed her again before he grew silent, the only noise in the room the song. "Hey, Nat?" He murmured, not really much of a question. 

When she didn't say anything, he lifted the blanket up, looking down at her with a small chuckle. "Got a question," that caused the redhead to look up at him, an eyebrow arched. "You wanna build a snowman?" 

The look that appeared on her face was enough to make any man cower, including James just slightly. "I hate you," she told him, sitting up her knees cradling his sides, her hands on his shoulders. "I hate you, a lot, you know that?" 

He grinned, looking up at her with a small laugh, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're awfully mean," he told her. "I guess you always have been, shouldn't be surprised," 

She pulled a face, looking down at him, shaking her head. "I guess someone is wanting to sleep on the floor tonight," she told him, a smirk on her lips. 

"C'mon Russian Red, you were the one saying we should go," he told her, chuckling as she leant down, her eyes narrowed as if she was a cat hunting her prey. 

"That was before you started talking about that dumb song," she muttered, poking her lip out in a small pout. 

"You're ridiculous," James grinned, his thumb running along the skin of her hip, over the scar on her stomach. 

That always made her shiver, the way he moved his hand over her scar, so carefully, as if he had never given her the scar years before during a mission. 

"But," the redhead started, arching an eyebrow as she looked up at him.  
"That's it, you're ridiculous," he grinned, letting out a laugh as she reached down, smacking him in the neck. "Hey, hey, don't be rude," 

She smiled to herself, shrugging to herself with a shake of her head. "Hush," she muttered, smiling to herself as he raised his hand to tug her down to him, his fingers tangling in her hair, his hand cupping the back of her head. 

"We should get going," he muttered, kissing her lips quickly, pressing his forehead to hers. 

"Can't we just stay?" Natasha murmured, looking down at him for a long moment. 

He gave her a smile, kissing her lips again before he paused as a knock sounded at the door. 

"Hey," a voice called, causing Natasha to groan, hiding her face in James' chest, closing her eyes. "You up?" 

James chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to her curls before clearing his throat. "Yeah, what is it, Steve?" 

"Uh, Tony was wondering if you wanted to come outside. He wanted me to ask if you want to build a snowman," Steve's voice called, though it was muffled through the door. 

"Are you shitting me right now?" Natasha asked, louder than she thought, causing a slightly surprised sound from the other side of the door. 

"Is that Natasha?" Steve asked, causing the redhead to sigh, rolling out of the bed, James breathing out a disappointed sigh. 

"Yeah," she called, heading over to the closet, reaching inside. "I'm, uh, making sure he's dressed warm enough," she quipped, pulling a face. "Be out in a few," 

It was silent outside the door, causing the redhead to sigh as she pulled down a jacket, tugging it on around herself and making sure the belt kept it in place. She threw him a shirt and a jacket, shooting him a look. 

"Alright," Steve finally answered, sounding as if he wasn't very sure, but he wasn't going to question it. Footsteps sounded down the hall, noting that he'd started back outside. 

"Make sure you get another jacket, Steve might kill me if he thinks you're freezing," she told him, reaching down to pull on a pair of leggings, over the pair she already had on. "Make sure you're wearing pants, don't go out in your boxers," she told him before she headed into the bathroom. 

By the time she came out, he was changed into warm enough clothes, or according to what Rogers thought. "Come here," she murmured as she slipped her boots on, motioning him to her.

He arched an eyebrow, stepping over to her, lowering his head to look her in the eye. 

Her hands ran up the front of his jacket, buttoning it up a bit more before she smoothed the collar of his jacket down. "There we are," she smiled up at him, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Gloves," she reached over, handing them over to him before she grabbed her own pair and scarf, wrapping it around her neck. "Ready?" 

"To build a snowman, yeah," he grinned, looking down at her. James leant down to press a kiss to her lips before he groaned as she tugged a toboggan over his head, causing him to laugh. "Really?" 

"Don't want those pretty locks of yours to get wet," she shot back before she headed out the door, not even giving him a moment to catch.


End file.
